Love
by LilyBartAndTheOthers
Summary: Based on John Lennon's song. WK fic.


_**« Love is real, real is love »**_  
She passed through Children's Gate and turned on right. See you in Stratford-Upon-Avon, he had told her just before leaving that morning. His sentence wouldn't have made sense for most of us. Why was he talking about England while they were in New York ? But she perfectly knew what it meant. And where.  
She took by the 65th transverse and looked up. The sky was white, heavy. The wind icy. She tightened her coat around her body and kept walking. Some couples were strolling, hand in hand, defying the cold weather. She smiled crossing them. You could do anything when you were in love. You felt always warm and safe. There wasn't seasons apart from the ones of your heart.  
She was about to turn on right and take the small path when some children came up from behind the trees, running and laughing while their parents were a few steps away, talking. She stopped for a while and looked at them. Central Park was a magic place when the winter was coming. There was something, a kind of unique atmosphere. Innocent and rare. Friendly like a fireplace, warm.

And she loved it.

She finally took the path and saw them next to the statue of Shakespeare. There was thousands of paths here but The Literary Walk was their favorite one. Because it meant so much for them. For their story. She smiled while coming closer but stopped suddenly when she felt something on her. The first snowflakes. She looked at him and laughed till he put down the toddler on the ground who started walking towards her.  
She froze, astonished. His first steps. She stared at the baby and the man who was holding the little hands, behind him. Leant over, just in case. She squatted down, moved, and spread her arms when her son arrived till her. She took him and stood up, kissing his head proudly through the layers of clothes he was wearing. She looked at him, confused. He shrugged.

_It had to happen, Karen._

She made a face and sighed, planting another kiss on the baby's cheek.

_I suppose so…  
_  
She leant her head, kissed him gently and took his hand.

_Let's go for lunch, Will._

She went away, her son in her arms, Will's hand on her shoulders.

You always felt safe and warm when you were in love, always.

_**« Love is feeling, feeling is love »  
**_She would have never admited it but she loved that place. The smell, the colors, the noise of the fabrics passing through her hands, the silence when Grace was working, the furniture. Even if she used to come whenever she wanted, she knew she couldn't have lived without it. This world belonged to anyone but her and it kept her away from another reality she didn't like that much actually.  
She always went there thinking about that moment. The one he would appear and brushed her desk. Moving her heart. Every day. As soon as she heard his steps on the stairs or the elevators going down. She just closed her eyes for a second and tried to enjoy that heat, spreading out its power in her whole body. Making her heart beat quickly. Her face smile. And her throat thighten.  
She used to take a deep breath and bite her lips to prevent from crying. Because it was all vain anyway. And stupid. She always put her lips against the cold glass she was holding so that to remember he would never be hers. The contact with the material was sharp on her soul, the alcohol warm for her dreams. Reassuring.  
It was getting worse while time passing. Day after day, year after year. Her feelings were killing her little by little, they didn't seem to want to go away and let her alone. At last. As she was wishing for. As she was dreading it could happen one day.

A simple smile, a word, a look. And she was him. Lost, hurt, lonely. She didn't show her emotions, she couldn't. But how she loved being with him. And feeling alive, thanks to him. Till the fatal moment arrived when the coldness of her life caught her up. When the doors of her house got closed behind her heart. Destroying her feelings and breaking down her smiles. She used to let her imagination go on while laying down on her bed between the icy sheets, turning the lights off. Huddling up to escape from the oppressive silence. And the loneliness.  
_**« Love is wanting to be loved »**_

_**« Love is touch, touch is love »**_  
The evening was boring. The dinner endless. All these businessmen talking about their work and how great it was to crush small firms. In order to get more money. For their selfish pleasures and leisures. She hated them. She just wanted to shut their billionaire and coldheart mouths once and for all. She perfectly knew how to make them feel bad, and weak. All their secrets they thought to be safe. A word would be enough.  
But she couldn't because she belonged to their club. Through force of circumstance, yes, perhaps, but she had to deal with Stanley's legacy. It may be all over and her third husband dead, she had that feeling Walker Inc. had to go on, thanks to her. And so she did. That dinner was just another of her obligations, but how she hated it.  
She used to stay quiet in front of them, just answering to the few questions some bold men dared to ask her. And they weren't many. Oh she could have taken part in the discussion, she knew what they were talking about, how that world worked. She wasn't a bad businesswoman, they all knew it. Heading one of the most important firms of the country was such a hard job. And it looked like she did it to perfection. But nobody obligated Karen Walker to do something when she didn't want to.  
And so she was there, eating and drinking in silence, observing their disgusting gestures. Their scandalous statements. And it was all so boring. Unbearable.

She suddenly felt his hand on hers. Caressing her soft skin. Peacefully. As if he could guess in what state she was. Reading her feelings deep inside her soul. They didn't need to speak nor look at each other. It was all implicit. Logical. Rare. She shivered a bit during the first seconds then got relaxed. Letting his warmness rock her whole body in turmoil. She sat in a more comfortable way on her chair and thightened his hand. Smiling while still looking right in front of her at the reason of her anger.

She calmed down. He would always be there, next to her. Always.

_**« Love is reaching, reaching is love »**_  
_Karen I'm not saying that to bother you…_

I know, I know.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. She should be enjoying her lunchtime. After all she was with him. She could look at him without sounding strange or mad. He was so close she could feel his breath on her neck. That drove her crazy. But she didn't know why, he was always the best one to spoil the spell. Their moment. With his stupid statements about her life and his annoying advices. She didn't want to be with her lawyer now.  
Just with him.

She took another sip of her coffee and looked away. Children were playing soccer near to the statue of Walt Whitman. People were walking peacefully under the soft shadows of the elms in full blossom. Enjoying the sunny weekday. Central Park was so beautiful at that moment of the year. She loved it. Actually she just loved that place, at any time, any season. She didn't come often but used to contemplate it from her house. Through the window. It had that particular shade that made the least detail romantic.  
She looked at Will sat next to her on a bench. His eyes were blank. His mind lost in his thoughts. Her heart started beating quicker and she felt her face blushing. She took another sip of coffee.

_And when I wake up I will be yours. Forever.  
_  
He came back to reality and looked at her, frowning.

_What ? _

She pointed out the statue next to them.

_Shakespeare. And when I wake up I will be yours. Forever._

Because time hasn't a hold over love. A Midsummer Night Dream ?  
  
She laughed shyly and shrugged.

_It's my favorite one.  
_  
Because it's so true, she added in silence. Looking at him. Her smile disappeared slowly while her eyes plunged in his. Bitterly. He was so close, so far. Her own night dream. Just a dream. And so she decided to tell him the truth. About her feelings. There, now. In silence because she wasn't brave enough and didn't want to be hurt.  
She confessed her doubts, her despair, her joy when she was with him. Her love. All. Just staring at him. And her wishes, the ones that were burning her heart for not being. It seemt time had stopped, suddenly. All the noises around them flying away. And they were alone. On that bench. As if a hurricane had destroyed everything apart from them. As if their love had been stronger and could survive the storm.  
As if Shakespeare were looking after them when her lips met the softness of his and they shared their first kiss.  
_**« Love is asking to be loved »**_

_**« Love is you  
You and me »**_  
The warm of the sun woke her up. She slowly opened her eyes and stayed still. Looking at the ocean in front of her. The waves coming and going in time on the sand. Murmuring a peaceful song to her soul. She turned back and found an empty bed. The pillow still holding the print of a late presence however. She brushed it softly with her fingertips and got up. She shivered a little when she felt the sea breeze on her skin.  
She put on a sweater and left the bedroom. The house seemt to be plunged in silence. Resting. The sun blinded her when she came to the living, its beams passing through the french windows. She saw his figure, on the porch. She went towards him, feeling the warm wood of the floor under her feet, the sand sliding along her skin. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, her legs against his waist, leaning her chin on his shoulder.

_Good morning.  
_  
She kissed his neck and looked at the two children playing a few steps away on the beach. He responded holding thight her arms and caressing her fingers as he used to do. His eyes still stared at the girl and the boy building a sand castle. He was eight now and she was about to celebrate her sixth birthday. Already.  
She had had no time to see them growing up. As if it was still yesterday she had given birth to them. And touched their little hands for the first time, realizing how she loved them and they made her proud. As she had never been before. She sighed, happy. As if it was yesterday she had become a mother. A cold material sliding between her fingers made her back to reality. She frowned and froze, astonished.  
She would have sworn her heart had stopped beating when the ring brushed her shaking finger and he closed his hand on hers, whispering while still looking at their children.

_Marry me._

Her tears when he turned to face her and she held his face between her hands. Kissing him lovingly. She leant her forehead against his and they began to laugh quietly, knowingly.

_Mum ! Dad ! Look at our castle !_

They turned and looked at their son and daughter, standing up proudly next to their construction. They smiled at them and stood up. Going till their children.  
Hand in hand, his fingers caressing hers through the engagement ring.

_**« Love is knowing  
We can be »**_  
They were enjoying the last minutes of their weekend. Together. At his place, sat on the couch. She started feeling this bitterness she had been carrying on her heart for three weeks now. The most beautiful ones of her life because she was with him. At last. But the most difficult too. Because noboby knew. For them.  
They hadn't talking about it yet. It was still this phase where they were discovering the whole things. Their feelings. But she knew something had changed during that weekend. They had made a step forward. In their relation. A step she loved, as he did so. But now they were about to move backwards. As soon as the door would open and Grace and Jack would be back. She didn't want that.  
She took a deep breath and moved away from his arms. Just a little. She frowned and bit her lower lip.

_Will… _

She caressed his cheek and plunged her eyes in his.

_I know it's not really the right time to speak about it. Grace and Jack will be here within a second but… I can't hold any longer. I'm sorry I can't._

She felt his hand getting cold on hers.

_I don't want that anymore. I don't want to pretend, to find an excuse to see you. To hide my feelings. I can't bear the situation. I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I feel like to. I want people know and see us on the street. At your office. Anywhere. I want they know the truth. I want they see how happy I am when i'm with you. I want they know how I love you._

She froze suddenly, realizing what she had just said. She couldn't move and stayed still, looking at him, confused. As much as him, apparently. That was pretty unexpected. Even from her, she hadn't planned saying that. The door opened suddenly and they stood up automatically.  
They went to hug their friends, as if nothing had happened. But still confused and uncomfortable when their eyes met by accident. She went to the kitchen while Grace and Jack began to speak to an overwhelmed Will.

_Karen ?_

She turned and looked at Will.

_Please take the sugar meanwhile, I… Forgot it.  
_  
She nodded, took it and came back to the living, putting it down on the table.

_Thank you, Kare._

She looked down and shrugged, whispering.

_You're welcome, Will._

As she was about to sit down, she felt a hand on hers and turned. She had no time to realize what was happening till he held her neck and kissed her. His unexpected movment freezing the warm comeback discussion from Jack and Grace. She moved apart and looked at him. He gave her a smile. As she did, so.

_What…_

They turned and faced their astonished friends. He took her hand in his and started speaking.

_**« Love is free, free is love »**_  
The room plunged in the darkness. Suddenly. Making everyone stop talking right away. A micro crackled a bit and a voice called her. She stood up, a spotlight following her till the centre. All the looks turned towards her. She felt a bit apprehensive, her heart beginning to beat quickly. They were all expecting, she knew it.  
They wouldn't have missed the event for nothing on earth. She had heard the rumors too. About her. It was a world of hypocritical people. Merciless. The least mistake and you were dead. You had to be brave to stay there. Or just crazy, she wasn't sure. But she didn't feel like giving it up either. In spite of all.  
She passed her fingers on her red satin dress. Nervously. The diamonds on her neck sparkling when the light fell on them. The anxiety made her complexion even more pale than usually. She looked like so weak, suddenly. Her, the famous Karen Walker. The woman who never dreaded anyone. Nor anything. The coldhearted billionaire every guest hated there. And admirated, secretely.  
She looked lost in the middle of the room, lonely under the spotlight. A doll about to break down. She took a deep breath when she felt his hand tightening hers. The simple contact of his fingers against her skin warmed up her whole body. She smiled and faced him.

_Doesn't that sound deja-vu ?_

She laughed quietly while they started to dance. She leant her head on his shoulder and let him and the music rock her. Forgetting all the eyes looking at her, angrily. With envy. She shivered when his hand caressed her lower back and he put her closer to him. She closed her eyes and whispered.

_Perhaps, yes…  
_  
She moved her head away and plunged her eyes in his. Lovingly.

_But this time I'm not pretending._

He made a face, jokingly.

_I hope so._

He made her turn and planted on her lips a gentle kiss.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Karen.  
_  
She smiled at him.

_**« Love is living, living is love »**_  
She needed to rest a lot, lately. She was really tired. Hugo was still very young but he seemt to understand his mother wasn't as he used to see her. There was something special. Coming, little by little. She was reading a novel, laid down on the bed. Enjoying the silence all around her. Her son must be having a nap and Will…  
She dropped out the book, bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. She breathed calmly and waited. Her hand on her stomach. Was it… She had no time to end up her self question and felt another contraction. A bit more painful than the first one. She made a face and passed her hand on her forehead. Okay, let's go. She started to sit down when a third one passed through her body, making her spine shiver under the pain.

_Will ?_

She leaned her head backwards, trying to ignore her tense stomach. She opened her eyes and looked at the door. Nobody. She started to panic.

_Oh don't tell me he's gone. Not now…_

Will !

This time she shouted his name so loud she heard her son wake up too. And he appeared, at last. Holding in his arms an half asleep two year old boy.

_What's happening, Kare ?_

She looked at them on the backdoor, they looked confused. Another contraction made her bent over. She heard her son asking anxiously.

_Mummy ?_

She only felt relieved when the first cries came out and they put on her chest their newborn daughter. So warm and all shaking, going up and down on her as she was still breathless.

_Hi you…_

She gently caressed the small cheek, as calmly as she could in spite of all the efforts she had had to do a few seconds earlier. She let the midwife take care of the baby and looked at him, smiling.  
She was sat on her bed, Grace holding Hugo in her arms. Jack playing nervously with the teddy bear he had just bought, Will leant against the wall, caressing her fingers with his. There was electricity in the air, they were all impatient while waiting desperately. She wondered what her son was thinking, if he realized what was happening. Someone knocked on the door and the nurse came in with the baby.  
She took her daughter in her arms and looked at them. Jack, Grace, Hugo, Will. And Lou. A wave of warmness went straight to her heart. She felt safe. And happy, as she had never been before. She was with the most important people of her life. The only ones she wanted to be with. Without whom she would never had gone on. They had always been there for her. Bringing her what her soul was asking for. She smiled at them and took his hand. His fingers caressing hers, softly.  
_**« Love is needing to be loved »  
**_


End file.
